A Hogwarts Mystery
by Kori Bischoff
Summary: When students from Durmstring come to Hogwarts, everyone thinks it's all fun and games, but little do they know that evil lurks within their mist. *Chapter 3 1/2 uploaded* I have more written but I'm not going to upload it till I get some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

~ This fanfic has a new ending to the fourth Harry Potter book, and this takes place when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Cedric didn't die. Only Harry touched the portkey. Cedric is also a year older. ~  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It had been almost two months since Harry had seen Voldemort, but he could picture it in his mind as if it had been yesterday. Harry often woke up in the middle of the night because he always had the same nightmare of the day he went face-to-face with You-Know-Who. The only difference is that in his dream Cedric had also touched the portkey and was killed. Luckily that hadn't happened like that, at the last minute Cedric tripped, knocked himself out, and the huge spider had dragged him away. Harry's dreams kept him up at night, but he didn't feel any safer in the day than he did at night. Living with a Muggle family who despised wizards doesn't really make you feel safe against a powerful dark wizard who wanted you dead.  
  
"Harry, get down here right now and make us breakfast", uncle Vernon yelled, but then reconsidered and said more timidly, "please," remembering what Harry had said two years earlier about his godfather who was a convicted murderer who had escaped from jail.  
  
Harry hopped out of bed and got dressed. He had been awake for hours, because of his dream. He had a feeling it was telling him something. He wondered what his friends where up to this summer. He had gotten a few owls from both of them, but they never talked about themselves. It just didn't seem right. Harry concluded that they were just writing to make sure he was okay.   
  
"HARRY!!!" uncle Vernon called viscously for about the tenth time. He finally gave up, and grumbled about Harry being a good-for-nothing, lazy boy. Now he would have to make his own breakfast, because Petunia was away for the morning.  
  
Harry ignored his uncle and started to re-read his letters from Ron and Hermione. Hedwig flew into Harry's room while he was reading and Harry didn't notice her until she started nibbling on his ear. She looked very proud and Harry wondered who had written to him. Hedwig flew to her cage and drank her water while Harry unrolled the parchment. Then she flew to his shoulder. The letter was from Dumbledore.   
  
Dear Harry,  
I have talked with both the Weasley's and Sirius and we have decided that it is safe for you to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys if you wish. Send an owl to them with your consent on this. They will pick you up at the end of the week if you want to go. Hermione is also spending time there. Sirius wanted you to live with him, but he is busy at the moment doing some favors for me. Hope you are doing well, Albus Dumbledore   
  
Joy washed over Harry. He would get to spend his remaining vacation with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Harry wrote a quick letter to Ron, telling Ron that he would love to go, and to tell his parents that he couldn't wait to visit there, like he had last summer. Relief also came over him. Harry would feel so much safer with other wizards around, and it was always something fun going on at the Weasley's. Finally my luck has changed, thought Harry.   
  
Harry ran downstairs to tell the Dursleys that he would be leaving. "The Weasleys have invited me to stay with them for the end of the summer," he told them. Dudley's eyes widened and he ran out of the room.  
  
"Those retched people who almost killed Dudley and destroyed my house? They better not dare come anywhere near my house ever again!" thundered Uncle Vernon.  
  
"They didn't almost kill him, and besides, Mr. Weasley fixed everything in the end. You can't stop me, I'm going if you like it or not! I'll be gone at four pm this Friday." Uncle Vernon was speechless to Harry's reply.   
  
Harry stormed up the stairs. 'They should be happy to get rid of me, that's been their wish all along,' Harry thought. He wished Hedwig hadn't left, because he was now lonely. Harry abandoned his letters and found the photo album Hagrid had given to him. He opened it and saw his parents waving to him. When they had come out of Voldemort's wand it was almost like having them back. It was as if they were real. They had even talked to him. Although it was the scariest time of his life, Harry would give anything to relive that moment right now, just to see and hear his parents again. Even though what he saw were just shadows of their living self, Harry didn't care, it was the next best thing to them being alive again.  
  
* * *  
  
The past week had been the longest one of Harry's life. Every time he had walked into a room Uncle Vernon would glare at him, Aunt Petunia would snarl, and Dudley would make a little shriek. He still remembered the Ton-tongue toffee Fred had dropped last summer. Harry knew he had deserved it, and it was Dudley's own fault that he had eaten it. Besides, it had been rather funny. If Dudley wasn't such a jerk, Harry would probably have felt bad for him, but after everything Dudley had done to him, Harry felt no pity. He couldn't wait till the Weasleys came to get him. There was only one day left, but it felt like an eternity.  
  
As it got closer to four, everyone got tenser. Dudley had locked himself into his room, and aunt Petunia blamed Harry. She was pleading for Dudley to open up his door, because she knew what he was capable of doing to it, but he refused. Uncle Vernon cursed at the Weasleys for causing so much trouble in his house. He also yelled at Harry, because it was his fault that they where coming back. As uncle Vernon yelled, Harry started to get worried. He wasn't afraid of his uncle, he hadn't been afraid of him for years. However, he was afraid that the Weasleys would try to come through the fireplace again. Harry knew the Dursleys couldn't truly hurt him, but they could make his life miserable. He started to pace. Then he heard a car coming up the driveway. Harry looked out the window and saw that the car belonged to Mr. Weasley. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were also in the car. They were all smiling, although Ginny was also blushing. Harry felt his own checks go red. Harry had a feeling that Ginny had liked him since the valentine she had given him in his second year. Harry now wondered if the feeling was mutual.   
  
"Hmmph", Uncle Vernon growled. Harry knew the reason. Mr. Weasley's car was a brand new P. T. Cruiser. Harry knew that was the car was not Mr. Weasley's, but the Ministry's, although Harry somehow failed to tell his uncle this. 'Let him be jealous, serves him right,' Harry thought. His uncle had wanted a one of those cars for a couple months now, but his wife wouldn't let him get one, because the neighbors across the street had just gotten one. She didn't want it to seem like she was copying them. She cared way too much about what the neighbors thought, but for once Harry didn't mind.  
  
Everyone entered the house, much to Uncle Vernon's complains. Ginny grabbed Hedwig's cage, which now contained Hedwig. She whispered a hello was walked back out the door. Hermione helped Mr. Weasley carry Harry's trunk out the door. "Mum wouldn't let Fred and George come. She still hasn't forgotten about last time with the Tounge-Ton toffees," Ron said to Harry as they picked up the rest of his stuff and brought it to the car.  
  
"Neither has Dudley, he's still hiding", Harry replied looking up at Dudley's window. Dudley was peering out of it with a look of terror on his face. They both started laughing and couldn't stop until Hermione scolded them for laughing when Dudley was scared out of his mind. She had a twinkle in her eye though, and the way she talked let them know that she also thought it was amusing, although she didn't want to let it on; it wasn't her style to laugh at others' pain. Harry left number four, Private Drive without saying as much as a word to his aunt and uncle. On the way home, everyone was happily talking about the rest of the summer. Everyone that is, except Ginny. She was sitting between Harry and Hermione. She barely said a word, unless asked a question. Even the she only gave short answers. Harry noticed this, he also noticed that whenever his arm brushed up against hers she flinched and leaned away. 'She probably feels uncomfortable around us,' he thought, 'we are all great friends and she doesn't fit in as quiet well, because she is younger.' Harry wanted to put his arm around her, or do something that would let her know she was welcomed, but nothing seemed right. He decided to do nothing.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was at the door to greet them when they all returned. She tightly hugged Harry when he walked to the house, as if he were her own son. It was a feeling he still wasn't used to. "Mum, he's not gunna be kidnapped the second you loosen your grip, you can let go of him now", said George, peering through the doorway. His identical, but much funnier brother, Fred was right behind him. Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, and he silently thanked George.   
  
"Come on, let's all get out of the doorway, so I can put down this heavy trunk. Harry should get unpacked tonight, so he can enjoy the rest of his vacation as soon as possible." They all moved as Mr. Weasley carried Harry's trunk inside. Everyone started talking at once. Everyone was trying to be heard, and they all kept raising their voices. Harry wondered where Percy was, he should have been downstairs the second it got loud, to tell them all to be quiet. Fred and George came up to Harry.  
  
"He found his own place," said George.  
  
"Finally left," said Fred.  
  
"Said it was too loud around here."  
  
"Imagine that."  
  
"So now each have our own room, but we don't want it, it's boring and dull."  
  
"Just like him."  
  
"We decided to look around, anyway, though. We thought we might be able to find something Percy left behind, we were hoping we could black-male him, we have a favor to ask, but he won't do it unless we have some dirt on him," George said.   
  
"We didn't find anything he left behind, but we found something better. I was inspecting the room when I found something strange-" Fred was saying, before being cut off by George.  
  
"You did not, I found it!"  
  
"You lying piece of scum, you did not!" said Fred in an outburst.  
  
"You idiotic, ugly, un-funny person, I did so!" was George's reply.  
  
Harry knew he had to do something, but he didn't feel that it was his place to tell George that Fred was his identical twin, and saying Fred was ugly, was also saying he was ugly. Harry didn't want more commotion, so he decided a different approach. He asked what they BOTH had found that was so strange. This seemed to make both twins forget about what had just happened, and started to tell Harry more about what had happened.  
  
They had found a strait brick, although Harry found nothing strange with this information, so the twins explained that the whole house was crooked, therefore something strait WAS a big deal. When the tapped the brick with their wands, a doorway appeared, much like the entrance to Diagon Ally. Since they did not know where the entrance led, the paid Ginny a galleon ("well worth it") to make sure no one entered the room, and if they had not come out in an hour then she was to get their parents and give them a letter. The twins had written a letter that explain what they had found, and what had happened, just incase they were unable to return to Percy's old room. The letter had not been needed, they found out later, because the room was very safe. It was also soundproof, and is now where the twins had set up their business.   
  
"It's great, we can do anything we want there, and no one will ever know," George explained.  
  
"We don't think Percy ever knew about it, he probably wouldn't have even cared if he did find it. We don't know if Mum and Dad know about it, they must, but they never said anything about it," Fred added.   
  
"Wow, cool, I wish I had a secret passage where I could get away from everyone anytime I wanted," said Harry.  
  
Just then Ron walked up to them. "Hey, what are you all doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," both Fred and George said at the same time, "we were just leaving." and they turned around and left. When they were at a safe distance, they turned around and gave Harry a look that told him that he better not tell anyone. Harry knew that he would have a hard time keeping this from Ron, but he didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings by telling him, so he said nothing. Harry knew that if he told Ron, Ron would be hurt that his brothers had trusted Harry with that information, and not him, their own brother.   
  
"Lets bring all of your stuff to my room," Ron suggested, "I have something to show you." Harry agreed and followed his friend up the rickety stairs, wondering what Ron wanted to show him. When they arrived at Ron's room, still covered in orange at first glance, Harry realized what Ron wanted to show him. It was his new dress robes.  
  
"Look at these, aren't they great? Fred and George gave them to me, at first I thought they were a trick, but they are real! They just gave them to me. For no reason!" Ron was ecstatic. It was obvious to Harry that the twins had never given Ron anything that wasn't forced by their parents. Harry was glad he had told the twins to get Ron new dress robes.   
  
The door opened. Ron and Harry turned around and saw Hermione. "Hello," she said.   
  
"You could have knocked," Ron snarled without any recognition of Hermione's greeting. Harry was shocked at Ron's tone of voice, but Hermione looked as though she had expected it. Harry was confused. Ron had been nice to Hermione ever since the Yule Ball, as far as he knew they hadn't had any recent arguments. What shocked him even more was Ron's follow up to his comment. "Come to brag about all of the books you memorized over vacation? How many was it? Ten, twelve? And exactly how many spells have you already learned in addition to all of our homework? I'm sure you'd just love to tell us," Ron continued in a low voice. If Harry hadn't know any better, he would have sworn that it was Draco talking, not Ron.   
  
" For your information, I haven't memorized any books. I've been busy. Like planed, I spent part of the summer at Victor's. I didn't have much spare time to waste on memorizing books, although he did teach me some handy spells, but those are all. Of course you already knew all of that," Hermione snapped back, "Oh, and dinner is ready." She aimed the last statement at Harry, while giving him an apologetic look. With that, she left, shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Can you believe her?" Ron questioned the second Hermione had left.  
  
"What did she mean, you already knew that?" asked Harry not bothering to answer Ron's question, because he too thought Ron was being unfair.  
  
"When she first arrived, I asked her how she had spent the first part of her summer, and she told me that she had stayed with Krum. Just now was the first time since then that I have spoken to her," Ron said, with a sound of disgust in his voice, "She's staying in Percy's old room if you want to talk to her. I'm going to go eat," said Ron as he left the room.   
  
'What is going on here?' Harry thought. Harry has always had a sneaking suspicion that Ron liked Hermione as more than a friend, but he wasn't sure of it until now. Ron's voice had told Harry everything he needed to know. It was full of jealousy. He decided that he wasn't very hungry after that ordeal. Knowing Hermione, she wouldn't be at the table either. He went to Percy's old room, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he pushed it open. Not being able to hide his curiosity after what Fred and George had told him, he looked for the strait brick. He soon found it, now understanding what they had meant. At the same time he was skeptical that this had been Percy's room, for Percy was a perfectionist, and this room was far from perfect. He put that into the back of his mind and tapped the brick. A doorway formed.   
  
As Harry walked down the hallway that was attached to the doorway he began to get worried. What if this was one of Fred and George's jokes? Anything could be at the end of the hall. What if it turned out that the whole family was in there, and he made a fool of himself by picking up one of the twin's inventions? He could handle Voldemort, but be humiliated in front of the Weasleys, that was another thing. As he neared a door, he took caution. He could hear a noise behind the door. It was open just a crack, which is why he could here anything. After all, Fred and George said that it was soundproof. He pushed it open. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
He pushed open the door...  
  
And saw Hermione. She was crying. As soon as she saw Harry she wiped her eyes trying to hide her tears, but she knew she was too late. He had already caught her. She tried to smile, but she couldn't do it. He walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back. He could feel the tears run onto the shoulder of his robes, but he barely noticed.  
  
"Oh Harry! What's wrong with him? He won't talk to me, and when he does, he's really mean. What's his problem?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry ended the hug, looked right in her eye and said, "He's jealous, it's as simple as that."  
  
"Jealous? Of what? I don't get it. Our friendship won't change because of Victor, and he knows it!"  
  
"That's not it. I don't think it's your friendship he's worried about. He's jealous of Krum ("Victor!"), ok, Victor because he likes you."  
  
"That's obscured. We're just friends, that's all."  
  
"I think he wants to be more, Hermione."  
  
"I doubt it. Remember the ball? He didn't even think of me," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I remembered it, he sulked the whole time, because you were with Krum-I mean- Victor."   
  
Harry then noticed that Hermione had stopped crying sometime while they were talking. He couldn't remember when. He wiped the last tear off of her face, and she smiled. "Thanks Harry," she said. He just smiled.   
  
"So, Hermione, I have to ask you one thing, how'd you find out about this place?" For the first time, Harry looked around the room. It had two brown leather chairs, a couch, a desk with a chair, and many small tables near all of the seats. It also had a fireplace, which was giving off a great deal of heat, although it was not too much. It was a great place to be.  
  
"Why don't we sit down, and then I'll tell you," she suggested. She sat down on one end of the couch, so Harry sat at the other end. "Ron has been acting horrible to me ever since I told him that I stayed with Victor. In the beginning I cried a lot, I felt like I'd just lost one of my two best friends. Ginny had been off visiting a friend when I came, so I mostly stayed to myself. Fred and George must have noticed how much I was avoiding Ron, so they decided to tell me about this room.  
  
"Fred had a really hard time agreeing with George to tell me. They fought a great deal right before they told me. They were both upset with Ron for ditching me right after I just arrived. George, being more sensitive, had to convince Fred that it was okay to tell me. Fred gave in, but not without a fight. It's kind of cute how determined he is when he wants to be," Hermione said. Then she started blushing and looked ashamed for what she had just told Harry. Harry just looked down and smiled. If only Ron had heard what Hermione had just said. Harry was sure he would have flipped.   
  
"So how did you find this room? Did the twins tell you about it?" Hermione asked, glancing up at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, they told me. I'm thinking that this is their way of getting back at Ron for how he treated you," Harry said.   
  
"They seem kind of resentful towards him," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I think we should teach him a lesson! He deserves it for how he's been acting. Maybe then he would be nicer to you. All we need to do is put him in his place." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"How could we do that? Do you have any ideas?"   
  
"I don't know yet, but I think Fred and George will help us, whatever we do."  
  
"Hopefully, all I want is my friend back," said Hermione sadly.   
  
"I know," said Harry. "Lets go to dinner, I'm starved."  
  
"Okay, me too."  
  
"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Ginny was asking as Harry and Hermione were walking in. Her back was to the door, so she didn't see them arrive.   
  
"We're right here," Harry said, coming up behind Ginny. She made a little shriek and jumped out of her seat. She turned around, and said sorry to Harry. She blushed and sat back down, staring down at her plate. 'Note to self- never sneak up behind Ginny ever again,' thought Harry. The twins started laughing. Even Mrs. Weasley smiled a bit.  
  
"What's the matter Gin, did Harry scare you?" asked Fred. He had a gleam in his eye, and was smirking a little, as if he was hiding something. Harry wasn't sure though, so he didn't question it. He was way too hungry.  
  
"Yeah, you're afraid of the hero who conquered the Dark Lord?" questioned George. Now Harry was positive something was going on. He knew he had heard those exact words somewhere, he just couldn't place it. He decided that it probably didn't matter much. He took a seat next to Hermione, who had already sat down, and started to fill his plate with food. As he ate, he listened to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof.  
  
"Has either of you seen Ron? He never came to dinner," asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No, the last time I saw him he said he was coming down to eat," Harry answered. He didn't mention the fight Hermione and Ron had had earlier.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up at the clock. Harry followed her gaze. It was no ordinary clock. There were nine hands on it, each with a member of the family on it. The one that said Ron on it was pointing to traveling. Mrs. Weasley looked worried. She was probably wondering where her son was. Harry knew what he had to do.  
  
He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of her seat. Hermione protested, she was still hungry. "We'll go find Ron," he said. Hermione just scowled, but allowed herself to be dragged up stairs by Harry. He found a cloak in his trunk and told Hermione to do the same. She did, and soon they were downstairs again, although not until Harry had at last minute grabbed his broom.   
  
"Be careful!" Mrs. Weasley called after them, but they were already out the door.  
  
"Harry, what in the world are we doing? I'm going to catch a cold, and it will be all his fault!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I don't care if your mad at him, but he's my friend, and he could be in trouble, and if he is, then I'm going to help him! You can turn around and go back into the house if you want, it might even make it easier for me to find him if you're not here!" Harry snapped, losing his temper. Hermione's lip quivered. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Hermione. Look, I didn't mean it. I really do want you here, please don't cry." This didn't stop Hermione from crying though. "Herm, you know I didn't mean it, come on," said Harry, giving one of his incredible smiles, "What would I do without you? You've helped me out of a lot of tough situations before, I was just upset. Come, we need to find Ron.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said weakly, she didn't want to fight. Not right now. One friend was already mad at her; she didn't need them to both to hate her. She tried to smile, but couldn't. Harry seemed to understand.   
  
"Lets go this way," he said, pointing to the hill that the Weasley's usually pay Quidditch on.   
"Why there?" Hermione asked, questioning Harry's decisions.   
  
"Because I noticed that one of the family brooms was missing, so obviously he is traveling on one of the brooms."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, and that was the last thing she said for awhile. They walked in silence for a long time.  
  
"Look! I think I see something over there!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Where? I don't see anything," Hermione replied looking around franticly.  
  
"Over there, in the trees. The big one, it's oak, I think. I see something at the top of it. Get on the broom." Harry said, as he swiftly got on the broom, pulling Hermione with him. She looked worried. For Ron or herself, Harry wasn't sure.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe for both of us to be on the broom?" Hermione questioned the second their feet had left the ground. Harry didn't answer her. He was having a hard time controlling the broom with both of them on it. He was sure they would crash, but they didn't. They flew over to the oak tree, and saw that one the very top was Ron, holding on for dear life. The top of the tree was very flimsy, and the wind was blowing it all about. Ron looked terrified. He had scratches on his face and hands, and blood was seeping into his robes around his knee. Although Hermione couldn't see the cut, she was sure that it was major. They had to do something. There wasn't time to go back to the house and get an adult, or another broom.   
  
"Hermione, there's no way this broom can handle all three of us on it, what are we going to do? There's no way I will leave you here, but you won't be able to fly him back alone. What are we going to do?" Harry asked, though the second time he asked, he was almost whispering. Hermione had never seen him like this. Harry Potter, the "boy who lived", her best friend, had no clue what to do. Hermione had never seen him like this. He was SCARED.  
  
"I'll levitate him back as we fly. It's the only way." Hermione said.  
  
"Can you do that? Is it safe? Are you sure?" Harry asked, not liking where this was going. Surely it wasn't the only way.  
  
"Harry, trust me, I can do this. You know I wouldn't try if I thought even for a second that it wasn't safe. We can't wait another second."  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed. Hermione whipped out her wand and started to chant the words, Wingardium Leviousa. Ron began to float.   
  
"Start flying Harry," she called, the rain and wind tarring at her face. And they were off. After about ten minutes, Hermione was getting tired. Harry must have sensed this, because he called back to her that it would only be a few more minutes, and to hang in there. The words were lost on her though, they just shot passed her, for she was concentrating way to hard to even hear Harry's words of comfort.   
  
Finally they were in the Weasley's yard. Mrs. Weasley, who had been staring out the window, came running out. "Ron!" she exclaimed.   
  
"He's okay, Mrs. Weasley, you just need to mend his cuts," said Hermione, answering Mrs. Weasley's unasked question.  
  
"Thank Merlin he's okay. I was so worried. Lets go inside, you are soaked," Molly told Harry and Hermione, making them realize that they were indeed wet and cold. They went inside and changed their robes as Mrs. Weasley mended Ron. She brought Ron to his room, and aloud Harry and Hermione to see him; after thanking them at least ten times each.   
  
"How are you doing?" Harry asked Ron. Ron opened his eyes and glanced around. He saw Hermione next to Harry.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING IN MY ROOM? MAKE HER LEAVE!" Ron thundered.   
  
"SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU YELL AT HER TO LEAVE. UNBELIEVABLE!!!" Harry yelled right back.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and said, "I'm grateful that you saved my life, but you're not welcome here. Please leave."  
  
"She will not leave, you better apologize to her this instant if you know what's good for you. You may be better now, but you won't be soon, if you keep treating Hermione like this," Harry said, answering for Hermione.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to protect me. I know when I'm not wanted." Hermione said. "I hope you feel better," she added sincerely to Ron. She left without another word, crying silently as she left. 


	3. First Half of Chapter 3

Warning- this chapter has a song in it, but none of the characters hear it, or say it or anything. It is just a portrayal of Ron's thoughts.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So how exactly did you get stuck in a tree?" Fred asked the next day. He said it in a sneer, as if only a complete idiot could get stuck in a tree.  
  
"I was flying on my broomstick ("It's ours, and you completely smashed it" chorused the twins"), yes, well, anyway, and the wind started to pick up, and it started to rain. I thought I could handle it, so I decided to stay outside. Then a big gust of wind threw me into the tree and crushed the broomstick."  
  
"Ron! How could you be so stupid? You endangered your life just so you could ride on a broomstick. And why weren't you with your friends? They come to spend time with you, so you just decide to leave without telling anyone? You could have been killed," Mrs. Weasley yelled so loud it could compete with a Howler.  
  
"But Mum, he didn't die! Don't be upset. He's okay now, so just let him be," said George putting in his two cents.  
  
"Don't undermine me, George! I have every right to be upset, my youngest son nearly died last night!" his mother screamed.  
  
Ron coughed, and Mrs. Weasley looked at him. She abandoned George and started yelling at Ron again. George took this as his cue to leave. Harry, Hermione, Fred and Ginny followed him. They ended up in what used to be Percy's room. Fred and George didn't know what to do. Should they tell Ginny? They were giving each other weird looks, and Harry was wondering if they were telepathic. If they were, it wouldn't surprise him. Finally agreed to tell her. Well, Harry thought they did, because they were both nodding.  
  
"Ginny, we have something to tell you, but you can't tell Ron, okay?" George said.  
  
"If you are about to tell me about the secret passage way to the Study Room, don't bother. I already know about it," she replied with a smug look on her face.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU DO?!?!?! How?" Fred exclaimed, he was surprised. 'How could she know about that?' he asked himself.  
  
"Yup, I've probably known about it before you two did. I've known about it for years."  
  
"But, but, how? How'd you find out about it before us? We always find stuff out first. That's the way it is," George asked, his pride hurt that his twin and himself had not found it.  
  
"Percy showed me," Ginny said simply. She, unlike the twins, didn't care about being the first to find something.  
  
"Percy knew??? And what did you call it, the Study Room? I bet George's life that Percy named it, am I right?" Fred declared.  
  
"Nope, when Mum and Dad were adding more rooms to the house they decided to make a secret passage to a secret room in Percy's room. They called it the Study Room because that's what Percy has been using to study in for the past five years. He's the only one who's ever truly cared about studying, and he was always complaining that you two," she looked at the twins, "made so much noise. They wanted him to do great on his OWLS and NEWTS so he could get a job in the ministry, so they made the room."   
  
"You just killed me Fred, thanks! Great twin I have here, bet my life, and then loses it. Hmmph," George grumbled, "I can't believe YOU knew and we didn't, why didn't he tell us? Why did he tell you?"  
  
"Oh get over it, it's not that big of a deal. He told me because it was a place to hide. You and Fred used to make fun of me a lot, oh wait you still do, but anyway, Percy felt bad for me, so he told me about it. He said that I could use it whenever I wanted. Okay with you?" Ginny snapped, upset with George's tone of voice. As if it was so horrible that Percy told her and not them. "Let's just go, okay, you had some important to say, or you wouldn't have risked telling me, so why don't we get it over with?"  
  
"Fred, George, she's right, let go. We don't know how much time we have," said Harry, the voice of reason.   
  
They walked down the passage and into the room. They all took seats. Ginny sat on the floor, but Harry didn't want her to have to sit on the floor, so he pushed over on the couch, and patted the seat. Reluctantly she got up and sat next to Harry.   
  
"We all know that Ron's been really mean to Hermione, and Harry suggested that we get even. I have an idea," Fred said, and he described the rest of the plan to them.  
  
* * *  
  
At the end of the week they finally got to try out their plan. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone away for the weekend to visit their relatives and left Fred and George in charge.   
  
It was a relatively boring Friday, until… "Ron, RON!!! We need your help! Something's wrong with Hermione!" yelled George.  
  
Ron came running down into the kitchen and saw George with Fred, Ginny, and Harry with him. They were all leaning over Hermione. "What happened to her?" Ron demanded. He checked Hermione's wrist for a pulse, but got nothing.  
  
"This isn't what we wanted, not at all," said Ginny, who was crying, as she rushed on, "we were trying to get back at you. We made a potion to make her dizzy, so you could get over whatever has been bugging you, and take care of her. We wanted you to prove to her that you really did care. But something went wrong, and it poisoned her. At first we thought it had worked, and she was just to dizzy or respond to us, but that's not it. SHE'S DYING! Oh Ron!"   
  
All Ron could do was watch, there was nothing he could do, there was nothing any of them could do. He had never felt more helpless in his life. The second he saw her on the ground he knew that he loved her. He saw everything in a new light. He didn't like her, he loved her. And he wanted to tell her. No, he needed to tell her.  
  
I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
  
But it was too late. It was too late and there was nothing he could do. He leaned down and picked up her head. He kissed her forehead and cradled her head in his arms. It was all he could do. Ron really wished he had told her. 


	4. Chapter 3 1/2

Ron bent down again to kiss her on the lips. He didn't care if everyone else thought it was weird; this would be his last chance. He felt that if she could even tell that he was kissing her, it would somehow make up for what a jerk he had been. He figured she wouldn't know, but it was worth a chance. He leaned down.  
  
And a pair of hazel eyes were looking up at him. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but no, she was awake. He checked her pulse, and he felt the faint-but-growing-stronger heartbeats. And she was breathing! This was a miracle of all miracles. Well, at least to Ron, but no one else seemed surprised. He didn't notice that though.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked in a soft tone. "Everything will be alright, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." All she could do was nod. Ron picked her up and brought her upstairs to the room she was staying in. He laid her down and tucked her in. "I'm really sorry for everything I did. I want you to know that."  
  
"I know, and I forgive you," Hermione whispered. Ron sat down on a rocking chair that was in the corner and watched her go to sleep. She's okay now, there's no reason to tell her that I love her. It would only freak her out, and that's the last thing I want tonight; another near-death. Maybe sometime, but not now. Now what could I do tomorrow that would nock the socks off of her? Oh, I know! Ron worked on his plan to surprise Hermione all night.  
  
"Mmmm...I smell bacon and eggs. Who's cooking? Mum is gone and I can still smell something good coming from the kitchen, hmmm...I have to check this out," Ginny mumbled to herself. She forced herself to get up and find out what was going on. When she got there Ron was there, cooking away. She went to grab a piece of toast, but he slapped her hand.   
  
"It's not for you. You didn't almost die last night. If you want food, you know the rule 'every Weasley for themselves.' But you look tired, why don't you go back to sleep?"  
  
"Since when has that been the rule? I'm not tired, I'm really not," Ginny says as she yawns. "Okay, maybe just a little."  
  
"When Mum's not around, that's the rule, and you know it. Good Night."  
  
"Morning," corrected Ginny.  
  
"Okay, fine, good morning, not that doesn't work, it sounds like you just woke up."  
  
"I did."  
  
"But you're going to bed, ugh, whatever."  
  
"Bye Ron."  
  
"Bye, hmmm...that works, bye Gin."  
  
Ron continued cooking. Everything had to be perfect. He placed the bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, pumpkin juice and milk on a tray. Then he added a pink flower in a tall purple vase to the tray. He balanced it and started to walk upstairs. Breakfast in bed, this was sure to work. Even though Hermione had already said she forgave him, he wanted to make sure. He pushed the door open to her room and saw her lying there, just as she was before he left. But she was awake. He walked over to the bed and gave Hermione the tray.   
  
She sat up. "You can cook? Are you sure I can trust this?" Hermione joked.  
  
"Yeah, I am, and I'm so sorry about everything. You almost died because of me. I'm glad you are okay. NEVER do something like that again, do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Mother, never again," Hermione said laughing. Ron started laughing too. They laughed so loud that Harry came down and walked in.   
  
"Hullo," Harry said drowsily. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"Hi Harry, nothing much. Ron made me breakfast, but he didn't get me any jam for my toast." Hermione replied, giving Ron a meaningful look.  
  
"I'll go get the jam," Ron said. He walked out of the room shaking his head. How could I forget the jam? You can't have toast without it.  
  
"How come after all of the times I was sent to the infirmary, I never was never made breakfast in bed?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, and you think all of those piles of candy that were stacked at the foot of your bed every time just appeared out of thin air? Hardly. Just because you never got breakfast in bed doesn't mean we didn't care," Hermione replied.   
  
"He's got it bad for you, doesn't he? You even got a flower."  
  
"I still don't think he likes me."  
  
"You didn't see him cradling your head last night. He even kissed your forehead. Wait, I hear footsteps, I think he's coming. I'll leave now."  
  
At that moment Ron appeared at the door. He gave Harry a smile as Harry walked left the room. Why can't I tell her how much she means to me? Ron thought. It's because of Krum, that's it. He's the one dating Hermione, not me. Besides what if she gets all weird that I like her? I couldn't handle that. I'll do nothing, that's how I'll play it. I'll just act like the best friend, the one I was before Krum came along and messed it all up.   
  
* * *  
  
There was another secret meeting in the 'Study Room' which was more like the 'Meeting Room' the Friday after Hermione's "near-death". They were forced to wait whole week, because Ron wouldn't let Hermione out of his sight until he was sure he was safe. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't know about it though, because if they knew, they would want to know why Hermione was trying to play a trick on Ron, then Ron would have to explain why he was being a jerk, and so on. It was just easier to let it go. "As everyone knows, we can't stay here for too long, but I would just like to commend everyone on the great job we did on getting Ron back to normal. I would also like to thank everyone-"  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you're embarrassing us, stop, we can't handle all of this."  
  
"Shut up Fred, I'm talking here. I want to thank George for the potion, it really did slow down my breathing and heart beat so it was untraceable, just like you said. Gin, that whole speech and the crying deal, that really did the trick, I'm very grateful. Fred, your idea was genus, even if you don't want to be thanked. And Harry, how can I ever thank you for all of the support you gave me? You never sided with him, even though I know it must have been hard for you not to. Harry, thank-"  
  
"Hermione, don't thank me. I didn't do it to be thanked. I did it to be a friend. Although, maybe breakfast in bed next time I'm hurt…" Harry said, interrupting Hermione's thanks. He smiled.  
  
"We give you candy!!! That's the way it is." She smiled back.  
  
"Are you two done? We do have to leave before Ron is done de-gnomeing the yard. It will look weird if we all leave Percy's room together. Let's go," said George, the voice of reason.  
  
Fred and Hermione decided to go outside to watch Ron, while Harry and Ginny went to the twins' room with George, who taught them some spells.   
  
"Guess what I found in the garden. Horklump, the gnomes where eating it," Ron told Hermione and Fred when they walked outside.  
  
"Oh wow," Fred said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione was more enthusiastic. "Really? I read about those. Will you show me?"  
  
Ron beamed. He led Hermione into the garden and showed her the Horklump. Fred just rolled his eyes and went back inside.   
  
"Can you believe that we only have one more week of vacation left?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"I know, time sure has flown by," replied Ginny.  
  
"I really don't want vacation to end, I've had a good time here," Harry said and smiled. Ginny just blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~   
Please review! This story was my first, all my other ones are just side projects, since no one reviewed this one. But this is the only story I really care about, so please review. Just a warning, this is going to become very long. 


End file.
